


Two Two One Bravo Baker Fan Art

by TheOtherWillow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AbundantlyQueer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherWillow/pseuds/TheOtherWillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art for Abundantlyqueer's glorious Two Two One Bravo Baker. Line art for now, but as I go more pictures will be added and, eventually, colored as time allows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BAMF John

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abundantlyqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abundantlyqueer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two Two One Bravo Baker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/180121) by [abundantlyqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abundantlyqueer/pseuds/abundantlyqueer). 



A rough doodle of Commando John - will eventually be colored!

[   
](http://s69.photobucket.com/albums/i41/theotherwillow/?action=view&current=lt_watson_lines-2.jpg)


	2. Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAMFSherlock based on the latest chapter of Abundantlyqueer's epic Two Two One Bravo Baker! Short and Long haired versions.

Short:  
[](http://s69.photobucket.com/albums/i41/theotherwillow/?action=view&current=short_BAMF_S-2.jpg)

Long:  
[](http://s69.photobucket.com/albums/i41/theotherwillow/?action=view&current=BAMF_S-1.jpg)


End file.
